Vanessa Hopkins (LD Stories)
Vanessa Hopkins is a character within The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. There is no set place for this character in the storyline, so no further progress will be made on this page by the author at any known time. Background Information is a human girl of eight years and lives in Austria, attending the Academy for Young Alchemists with the modern descendant of Peewit, whom she is good friends with. She is interested in withcraft - and, appropriately, plans to major in Medieval Spells and Potions in high school - and is capable of riding a broom to and from school each day. She "carpools" back and forth from school with her friend, Damien, and sits with him and several other girls and boys during lunch. She has two classes with Damien out of five and is almost always on time, disliking the idea of being late. Descendence Vanessa is the modern decendent of Denisa; she inherited the ability to scream over the hills to most everyone's disliking. The only person who tolerates and relates to this is Damien because he inherited his inability to sing from his jester ancestor. These two go hand-in-hand in most things. Her favorite spell to cast is turning a boy into a frog, for two reasons - (1) no one bullies her after being a jumpy amphibian for a day, and (2) she loves the story of the Frog Prince. She is profoundly intelligent for her age and regarded highly by her teachers, family, and friends. Meeting and Relationship with Damien Spiroux Vanessa sees Damien in one of her classes at school the first year she attended - they sit next to each other in one of those two - and came to realize it was his first year too. They quickly became friends and have helped each other with schoolwork, social situations, and more. She has a special bond with Damien; nothing that can be compared to the other friends she has, and she enjoys talking to him about new spells, books, potions, etc. When she's not doing schoolwork, she is notorious for loving adventures and playing with her friends, especially Damien. She's always up for a game of heroes and dragons - most of the time she wants to be the hero, but is willing to be the dragon is he insists. They have props and clothes to exchange depending on who is whom. If not that, they'll catch bugs, lizards, and harmless snakes in their neighborhood - this usually ends abruptly by their parents telling them to come home before it gets dark (meaning they have enough fun to make time fly). Appearance Vanessa has lightly tanned skin with dark brown hair with the edges naturally curling outwards, much like her ancestor, only with bangs sweeping across her forehead. She is nearly 3'11" and does not like having to look up at Damien because he's taller. She dresses a bit like a tomboy - and ironically her face is beautifully feminine - in light brown jeans, black boots, a red children's T-shirt, and (when on her broomstick) fingerless black gloves. She loves wearing a little red witch's hat that ties under her chin similarly to a cowboy hat and is known to have a dog tag necklace with her name engraved on one side around her neck. She has a gap between her two front teeth and a slight overbite - it used to earn her nicknames like "Cowgirl", "Crooked Teeth", and "Little Horsie" by bullies until she turned them into frogs and made them apologize. Voice Actor(s) For the sake of having a young and upbeat personality, a suitable voice would be from actress and singer Nicole Kidman. She is known for performing roles in Batman Forever ''(1995) and 2006's ''Happy Feet. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:RDK Stories Category:Magical characters